


Under Ronpa

by m3dic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Multi, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3dic/pseuds/m3dic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Vega, the super high school level psychologist, it accepted into serenity academy, a sister school to hopes peak. However, the moment he enters, his whole world is turned upside down; when he and 15 others are trapped in the underground in a sadistic mutual killing game, where as long as you are not caught, you're free to leave. Or will you?<br/>Will Cameron and the others continue on their path towards hope, or will it all come down to a deep despair!<br/>UnderRonpa: Despair's New Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue One

A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. However, one human stopped the battle and proposed the idea of a treaty between the two races. As time went on the two races lived in peace and harmony, with certain rules mainly pertaining to the monsters. For example, microchips would be inserted into the monster's wrist as a way to lower the percentage of magic within them. One year after the treaty; a school by the name of Serenity Academy, a sister school to Hopes Peak Academy in Ottawa, was built to educate those of special talents or abilities to control their soul as a weapon. With all of these events, humans had found both hope and optimism having the monsters as an ally. 

 

But this is not a story of a new hope, but one of emerging despair.

 

As Cameron looked beyond the gates of the Academy, his eyes widened with excitement as he was about to enter one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Where ultimate students and ultimate faculty meet alike; with the only requirements being enrolled in high school, or currently occupated as high school educators, and having an ultimate ability. And to believe someone like him was accepted into a school such as this, he'd have to believe he was dreaming. Without a second thought, Cameron entered the doors of the academy; as if they were floating right in front of him.

 

Once Cameron entered the school he is greeted by what appear to be thirteen monsters and one human girl. _These must be the ultimates_ , you thought to yourself. “So you got the letter too huh?” the short skeleton asked. “Then that would mean; this is all our first time here at this academy,” stated a young goat women in a light purple cardigan and pale blue skirt. Just as Cameron entered the classroom, the doors behind him immediately shut with a clicking noise. “Did the door just lock?”  

“So you got the letter too huh?” the short skeleton asked. “Then that would mean; this is all our first time here at this academy,” stated a young goat women in a light purple cardigan. Just as Cameron entered the classroom, the doors behind him immediately shut with a clicking noise. “Did the door just lock?”  

Just as Cameron entered the classroom, the doors behind him immediately shut with a clicking noise. “Did the door just lock?”  

Despite trying with all their strength, Cameron was unable to open the door.

 _‘Damn, it barely budged’_  Cameron thought to himself. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to pry the damn thing open for hours; but it didn’t even move an inch.” Said the tall fish women, with a look of annoyance on her face. “So, are we stuck here!” the short lizard said in a frantic tone, as she ran to the door, and attempted to open the door. “This can’t be happening!”

“So, are we stuck here!” the short lizard said in a frantic tone, as she ran to the door, and attempted to open the door. “This can’t be happening!”

“Do you think we were kidnapped!?” Questioned the young male goat "God, I hope not,” said the spider in the back of the room, wearing a school uniform; with an apron in front. “Dude if we were kidnapped, wouldn’t the cops have been here by now?” replied a dog, in a navy blue button up, with a spiked neck collar. 

"Gosh, I hope not,” said the spider in the back of the room, a slight look of worry.  

“Dude if we were kidnapped, wouldn’t the cops have been here by now?” replied a dog, ascending from one of the desks. 

“Speaking of which, has anyone at least tried to call the police?”

Just in that very moment, everyone within the room searched both their shirt and pants pocket; as collective sounds of disappointing sighs were heard around the room. “So, it seems whoever kidnapped us made sure we had no way of contacting the authorities or call anyone for help,” the robot said, almost sounding impressed. “Not to mention that...” the robot pointed to the windows that were bolted to the wall to ensure none of us left the room. Annoyed grunts were audible as everyone looked at each other with a worrisome glance.  

“So, like…Who do you think trapped us here anyway?” asked the purple cat in blue overalls.

“That would be me!” a mysterious voice answered in a cheery tone. As everyone turned to the teachers’ desk; one of the taller skeletons wearing a royal blue tracksuit spoke up first. “Who are you? Show yourself you, COWARD!!” Just then a flower with white gloves, wearing red sneakers popped up from the desk.

As everyone turned to the teachers’ desk; one of the taller skeletons wearing a royal blue tracksuit spoke up first. “Who are you? Show yourself you, COWARD!!” Just then a sentient flower with white gloves, wearing red sneakers popped up from the desk.

“I’m no coward. I’m MonoHana! And I’m the Headmaster of this academy.” The room was dead silent, not a sound, nor an audible breathing could be heard; what we saw in front of us was something out of the fantasy books. “WH-What the hell?!” the dog questioned still in a state of shock.

“What, or who the hell are you,” demanded the other male goat. “Well now, aren’t you an eager beaver,” the monochrome plant responded in a tone of voice as if he knew something we didn’t. “Know I know what you’re all thinking, and before you say anything let me re-introduce myself.”

“The name’s ‘MonoHana’, and I’m the headmaster of this academy.

 _Wait, did he say…Headmaster?_ Cameron pondered. One of the two skeletons in the classroom began to walk towards the front desk. “Dude, for real. You’re telling me that the guy that runs this place is some kids’ toy?!” the short skeleton questioned, before emitting a chuckle. 

“Excuse me!?” the small flower angrily asked, steam fuming from his head.

“Now as the ultimate comedian, I have to admit that this is a pretty good joke. But like all good jokes, they end with an equally greater punchline, so why don't be a dear and let us out already.”There were a few seconds of silence before the mysterious flower spoke again. 

“Well as you wish.” Just in that very moment, the classroom itself began to shake immensely; as cracks in the ceiling began to appear.

“This is so not cool!” the crocodile exclaimed.

“The walls… they’re collapsing!” screamed an orange-brown monster wearing a beret.

“DUCK AND COVER!!!” And once the walls of the room collapsed, and once the dust settled they were no longer in what they thought was the school. But instead, a ruins type area; as the group were surrounded by large stone pillars”

In a matter of seconds, unanswered questions about our current location flooded our minds as we not only looked around the area were in but each other. “Um guys," the one human girl began, looking towards the top of the ruins. "why is the opening to the top of the mountain blocked off?”.' _Moutain?"'_ Looking up, the feeling of dread emerges; as you see a giant metal plate covering the top of said mountain.  _What the hell’s going on?'_ It doesn't take long for the realization to set in to fully understand our situation. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention,”

We were trapped... 

“You bastards are gonna be here for a while…”

**_End of Prologue:_ **

**_Survivors: 15_ **


	2. Prologue Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second prologue of the story

… “Hey, you awake? Buddy, are you okay?” the girl in the green sweater spoke.” You seemed… no, everyone else seems worried too.’ As your conscious returns as you hear the voice of the girl. “

“Where are we?” Cameron asked in a dazed yet fearsome expression. 

“I’m afraid we're still stuck in the underground.” She answered. You look around to see nothing but a patch of flowers beneath your feet as you get up from the ground.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Charlotte ”

“Oh well, Hello Charlotte,” Cameron responded“ There was a long awkward silence before Chara spoke  again   

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Charlotte questions with a bit of an impatient look in her eye.

“Oh sorry; my name is Cameron Vega, the **super high school level** luckster.” ‘ _Or should I say ultimate_ _unluckster_ _student now that I think about it’_ Cameron thought to himself. “Anyway, everyone else is in the Ruins looking for an exit, we should probably go meet the rest of them.” Charlotte considered. ”Yeah, we should get going” Cameron replied.

“Anyway, everyone else is in the Ruins looking for an exit, we should probably go meet the rest of them.” Charlotte considered. ”Yeah, we should get going” Cameron replied.

”Yeah, we should get going” Cameron replied.

As they entered the doors to the ruins, they encountered two familiar monsters in one of the corridors. “Yo, Doggo, you find anything?” The young male goat questioned as the dog approached them.

"Nah," Doggo replied, "besides the other doorway that leads to the rest of the Ruins, ain’t nothing else here.” The two noticed Cameron and Charlotte walking towards them

“Hey Charlotte, how's Cameron doing?” The young goat asked. “He's doin' fine,” she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled it up signaling our arrival.

“So you’re the guy that fainted the moment things went south huh? Boy ain’t that masculinity at its best” the dog criticized with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah…” Cameron answered sheepishly. Cameron looked around the corridor and noticed that at the other end of the hallway that there’s another entrance way.

“Hey, kid,” Cameron’s attention was then placed on the dog. “The name’s Doggo the **super high school level royal guardian** ”

 

“The royal guardian?” Cameron questioned

“In other words, it means that I’ve been in charge of multiple royal security departments’ all the way from Britain to Thailand and what not” Doggo proudly proclaimed. “Not only that,” he points at Asriel “In fact, Azzy over here can testify to that,”

“I’ve been taking care of this kid before he could even walk”

“Dude come on you’ve never known me for _that_ long,” Asriel commented

“Oh, so you must be Asriel.” Stated Cameron “Yep, The **super high school level prince** to be precise” he stated ‘ _How can being a prince have an ultimate ability?’_  

“Well it’s nice to meet you--” you pause for a second. “Wait how did you three know my name?” asked Cameron. “Well, after you passed out, Flowerkuma gave us these ElectroID’s,” Asriel replied. “ElectroID?” Charlotte proceeds to pull out both her and another ID’s. “Here you go,” Charlotte said, as she hands you the ID. You open it up as a familiar name appears on the screen...

 

                                _**Cameron Vega**_

Your name appears on the ID in a bright blue glowing font. ‘ _Wow, despite everything that’s happened; this is kinda cool’._  ‘Anyways I and Cameron are gonna go ahead and get familiar with everyone else” said Charlotte.

“Alright then see you guys later” you and Charlotte exit the corridor to enter the other parts of the ruins. As you enter you’re a little shocked to see how weirdly lavender the ruins are.

While walking around you notice yet another male goat inspecting the water stream near the edges of the hallway. “Um, hello” the goat's attention is placed on you. “Oh Hey there, you must be the guy that fainted earlier.” Said the goat ‘ _Is everyone I’m going to meet keep saying that?”_ Cameron thought to himself.

“And before I forget, my name is Asgore, the super high school level groundskeeper,” said Asgore _‘Wait a minute’_ Cameron pauses for a bit. ‘ _Are you telling me the guy wearing a hockey jersey, and a golden chain necklace …’_ “You’re the super high school level florist?”  you question bewildered. “Uh, yeah; why did you say it like that?” asked Asgore.

“Well, I always thought that gardeners wore plaid shirts with overalls and what not. Or at least that’s what you wore in one of your old photos for your shop online.” Asgore the flinches a bit as a worried smirk crept upon his face. “Ah man, you saw me in those old things?” said Asgore as he sighed. “I only wore those old rags to make the site look good.”

“Oh” Replied Cameron “By the way, how’d you know about my shop anyway?” asked Asgore

“One of my old school friends introduced me to your website” Cameron replied.

 “Okay then, what's the name of my website?” questioned Asgore with his arms crossed

The name of your site is…

_[Asgore’s garden emporium]_

_[The Green Experience]_

_**[The Dreemurr Gardening Palace]**_ **<**

“The Dreemurr Gardening Palace right?”

“Yep,“ Asgore replied. “The old family business. That place’s been running since the 1900’s”

“Wow, what a vast history,” commented Cameron.

“Yeah, back in the day, my old man ran the shop, until…” Asgore paused a second before letting out a long sigh and lowering his head.”

“Wh-what happened to your dad?” Cameron asked concerned

“Oh, nothing really, it’s just…”

“…I’m gonna go ahead and keep searching fo any exit,” Asgore said as he left the room hanging his head low.

_I wonder what's wrong with him?’_

“Anyway, we should probably keep going,” said Charlotte. As they enter the next corridor. As they entered the other room, they’re astonished by the insanely long length of the corridor. “Man,” spoke Cameron. “I wonder how much money that flower thing had to renovate this place.” Just as he finished his sentence, MonoHana jumped out of nowhere. “Well one thing’s for sure; it cost a pretty penny to get this place” MonoHanainterjected. “Ah, what the hell do want” Cameron demanded.

“Well you know, I was just walking around the neighborhood and thought you guys might need some company”

“I appreciate the offer, but no way!”Cameron objected.   “Aw come on  man,”

“You sure you don’t want to hang a bit. I’m sure your girlfriend over there wouldn’t mind” flower Kuma giggled as his non-existent cheeks grew a pink like blush”

Cameron checks glowed a heavy red color as he heard not only Flowerkuma but Charlotte giggling as well. “Shut up!” Cameron said, with a  look of complete embarrassment on his face.  Flowerkuma then looked at the watch on his non-existent arm. “Well, I should get going anyway. You lovebirds try not to do anything dirty while I’m gone” Said Flowerkuma, as he walked away from the two. Cameron looked at the small flower distasteful eyes; while Chara had a bit of a smirk on her face. _‘What’s this flowers deal?’_ you thought to yourself.

 

 “That guy is like, a total creep. Right Brat?” asked the indigo cat. “Totally Cat,” the green crocodile answered back. “Oh, like, did we not introduce ourselves,”

“That’s, like, totally our bad.” the tall crocodile apologized. “Anyways, my name is the totally charismatic catty, and my name is the ultra tubular Bratty. We’re the super hight school level, Black marketers!” they both announced as they stand in some anime-type poses in front of the both of you.

“Wait, super high school level…’black marketers!?” Cameron asked in a concerned tone.

“In other words”

“We like, go on super duper secret ‘sites, and places that like,

“give you ultra cool tips and tricks to buy certain things.”

“Especially if they’re like, organs!” they said in unison. You’re a bit shocked but mumble something along the lines of “…So you guys…are organ black market people?” “Well duh, that’s where all the good money is,” said Bratty “I know right,” commented Catty. “And like after a few years, we got super good to where we would sell guns, drugs, fake passports, fake id’s, Illegal foods, etcetera,” Catty stated “it was all good, until one of our buyers turned out to be a minor, bought a fake id, bought some beer and ended up totally crashed his car and died.”

That sounds awful,” Cameron commented “I know right like, what a waste of a good card!” said Bratty. You pause for a bit, unable to believe what you’re hearing. “Um, by the way,”

“You wouldn’t happen to be an organ donor would you” bratty asked. In that moment you repeat the word “nope” out loud as you grab Charlotte's and-and run to the next room.

 ‘ _How the hell did those two get to pick for this academy. I just hope no one else here is that crazy. ’_

 

_End **of Prologue 2**_

_Survivors **: 15**_


	3. Prologue Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst of this trip begins

‘ _How the hell did those two get to pick for this academy. I just hope no one else here is that crazy. ’_

As both Cameron and Charlotte  entered the room, they came across what appeared to be a small synthetic frog. Though instead of the usual green hue, it was a pale white. ‘ _How odd’._ You decide to take a closer look, but at that second as he entered the hallway…

“YOU!” Cameron immediately jumped back as he heard the yell from the other end of the corridor, subsequently landing backwards on Charlotte . “Ouch”. As he looked up, he saw three monsters; two of them being skeletons, and one being a female goat creature. Just then, the taller skeleton spoke in a distasteful tone, “What’s your name?”

A bit shook by the sudden outburst, you uttered out your name in the best way possible. “M-M-My name’s Cameron Vega, the super h-high school level luckster” you state. “Just as I thought,” growled the skeleton. “W-W-What?” stuttered Cameron. The room grew quiet for a second, until…

“THAT WAS, WITHOUT A DOUBT THE WEAKEST INTRODUCTION I’VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE,” Roared the skeleton. _‘What the hell!?’_ You think to yourself. “You need to use all your energy, no matter how much you have, to let your emotions soar out from the deepest parts of your soul and/or gut!”

“Now, TRY AGAIN.” He demanded, “My name is Cameron Vega, and I’m the super high school level luckster, sir!” Cameron stated loudly. “There you go! That’s the true way to do it!”

“Anyway, my name is Papyrus: the super high school level Team Manager!” stated Papyrus. _‘Well, the tracksuit was a dead giveaway’_.

 “Dude chill out,” said the shorter skeleton. “Sorry ‘bout that,” the short skeleton offers his hand. As he pulls you up, though, his right arm detached in seconds, only to leave Cameron dumbfounded. “Ha,” the skeleton chuckled “the old’ fake hand trick, gets ‘em every time.”

“Hey, do you mind get off of me already!” demanded Charlotte. “Oh, sorry” apologised Cameron. As Cameron stood up he saw the goat women trying to contain her laughter. ‘ _It wasn’t that funny’_ you thought to yourself. “But on a serious note, sorry about that”

“The name’s Sans, and I’m the super high school level jokester, and the chick giggling next to me is named Toriel, and she’s the super high school level professor ” stated Sans. “Frist of all, I would prefer it if you didn’t use such outlandish and sexist words to describe me” Toriel stated. “And secondly, I’m perfectly capable of introducing myself.”

“But, as Sans said I am the super high school level professor. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance ”

“Huh, so I guess that means that you were going to be one of the new teachers at the academy… at least you were supposed to,” said Cameron. There was a long awkward silence before Charlotte asked.

“So, what do you think’s going to happen to us?”

“Well, hopefully, someone will help us” answered Toriel. “Well, we can only pray someone comes to our rescue,” said Papyrus

“Anyways, Cameron and I should are going to look for the others,” Charlotte said, as she and Cameron left for the next few corridors. However, by the time they were about to leave, a group of five monsters from  the classroom earlier entered the room.

“Undyne, what did you find?” asked papyrus.

 “Well,” she pointed to the orange lizard monster, and the spider girl “Alphys, Muffet and I, search one place with a heck of a lot of buttons, but not a single one of them did a damn thing.” Said Undyne. “Yeah, most of the buttons in those rooms only lead to more corridors,” stated Muffet. “Okay then,” Papyrus then turned to the suited robot and the orange and tan monster, “Mettaton, So sorry, what did you find?”

“Um, excuse me,” Cameron interjected “But papyrus, what are you so sorry about?” As papyrus was about to speak the tan monster interrupted “Oh, um,that’s actually my name” the monster responded sheepishly.

“My name’s So Sorry, the super high school level artist, but most of my friends call me Shou” ‘ _That’s a weird name; although there are two monsters here named after fonts, so I guess that isn't the weirdest thing I’ve heard all day.’_ “Oh, have I not introduce myself yet, my apologies, my name is Mettaton,and I’m the super high school level actor,” said Mettaton.

“Guess I gotta introduce myself too,” said undyne. “The name’s Undyne, nice to meetcha!” As Undyne extended her hand Camerons face lit up the moment he heard her name.

“Wait, you’re undyne, as in the super high school level warrior, Undyne the Undying?!”said Cameron excitedly. “Yeah, so what,” said undyne “Well it said on your bio on the school's faculty page that during battle you would always come out unscathed, right?” asked Cameron

“Well, not ‘completely” Undyne then points to her left eye, to display an eyepatch labelled with a golden ‘x’. “What happen to your eye?” asked the orange  lizard. “O-oh this, uh, I got it from some jihadist bastard who got lucky one night,” answered Undyne.  

“Well, we’re ever so grateful for your service to our country,” Toriel said gratuitously. “Eh, all in days work you know,” Undyne chuckled.

“Your gaze then shifts to the female lizard, wearing what appears to be an anime t-shirt with the words, ‘Mew-Mew-kissy-cutey’ plastered above the mascot. “Hey there,” you greeted “My name is Cameron Vega, the super high school level luckster, and you are?” The lizard was silent for a second until she said, “My name is Alphys, the super high school level scientist.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet-“ just before Cameron could shake Alphys hand, Muffet interjected between the two of us. “I’m ever so sorry to cut this ‘convo’ short, but if you want to get this introduction out of the way you have to be quicker than that” Muffet then extends her hand for Cameron to shake “Oh, uh, hi, nice to meet you too,” Cameron said awkwardly.

“So Charlotte is this everyone?” asked Cameron “yep, that’s everyone” responded Charlotte

Just then, everyone else  from before entered the room where the rest of the group, including Cameron.

“Well?” questioned Toriel. “What did you find?”

“We looked in every crook and nanny of this place,” Asriel answered, disappointedly. “But we couldn’t find a single exit to this place.”

 “I , unfortunately,  had the same outcome,” said Asgore. “Yeah, like, Bratty and I searched up and down that long-ass hallway” Catty explained, “But we, like, couldn’t find a damn thing!” Bratty finished.

“Well then, unless someone has any new info, then it seems, we’ll be here for quite some time,” Toriel said sadly as everyone nervously looked around each other. The hallway was dead silent, as a cloud of fear drifted over our heads as everyone thoughts had one thing in mind, words like ‘why did this have to happen?’ or ‘why me?’ floated through our heads. However, our train of thought abruptly stopped as Alphys short scream for freedom brought everyone back to the reality of this situation.

“NNNOOOOOO!” As Alphys was about to run, undyne grabbed her arm. “Alphys, j-just calm down, we’ll find a way,” consulted Undyne. “Undyne, ALL of the opening in these ruins  have been blocked off by iron plates, and wooden boards. How the hell are we going to get out of there!” Alphys yelled angrily. “You know you could’ve just asked me,” Everyone flinched in as they heard MonoHana’s voice from behind them. “Wait, really?” asked Muffet. “Of course, just follow me to the hotel and I’ll  tell you all about it.” Without any objections, we reluctantly followed FlowerKuma to the hotel.

 

                                                                                [ ** _Inside the Hotel_ ] **

As we entered the building, we were in awe of how truly large the hotel was compared to how it looked on the outside. “Now then,’ please enter the restaurant, as I have a ‘presentation’ for you.” He snickered. ‘ _What does he mean by ‘presentation?’_ As you enter the room, a slight sense of uneasiness forms in your stomach. Once everyone took their seat, MonoHana began its presentation. So I know what most of you might be thinking, and before you say anything stupid let me clear something up for you guys.”

“First of all, the no police nor authority are coming to save you, so can leave that shit brained idea at the door.”  Once he said that everyone had looks of complete confusion and shock in their eyes. “Since this is the underground this would be the last place they’d check.

“Secondly, for those of you who desire to escape, the underground, there is a way out, but at a cost”

“C-Cost of what?” Asgore asked nervously

“The life of another” unanimously everyone yelled, “What?!”

“That’s right if you bastards want to get outta’ here…”

“ …you have to kill someone and get away with it!” As he uttered those words my life severely changed,”

“For the Worst” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the awkward additional chapter, forgot to add this in.


	4. The Fight for Survival~(Ab)Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something awful.

“We… We have to w-what!?” Toriel exclaimed, as her face grew a paler shade of white.

“You bastards heard me,” the flower began, as he waved off Toriel and turned away from the group “If you guys want to get out of here, you’re gonna have to send one of your fellow competitors in a body bag.”

“Y-You can’t be serious…” Asriel refuted. “Oh trust me,” the flowers head turned as his right eye glowed a dark red “I am one hundred percent, **dead** , serious.” The moment he said that the entire room grew silent as looks of disbelief were visible on everyone’s face.

‘ _We have to, murder someone to escape…,_ ’ was the only thing that kept playing in Cameron’s head over and over again. The entire thing sounded ludicrous, there’s no way that someone would kill to get out…right?

”That tear’s it!” His train of thought was broken, as Undyne immediately ran up to the flower. “Listen here you little weed, ”Undyne then grabbed him up by his stem, “I don’t know what kind of sick joke your playin’, but you better end it now!”

“What joke, like that rag on your head you call hair,” At that moment, Undyne’s face when from its usual teal color to a bright red. “You little SHIT!” Undyne yelled, "I’M GONNA RIP OFF ALL YER GODDAMN PEDALS TILL THERE’S NOTHIN’ LEFT!”

As she yelled that, an odd blinking sound emitted from MonoHana, as the pacing of the noise got quicker and quicker with each second.  “What, you got nothing left to say?” The flower, however, did not respond. “Come on bitch, say what you gotta say!” Again, no response.

“Throw it!” Chara demanded. “What?” Undyne asked. “Just throw it!” As if on command, Undyne lunged the plant monster high in the air, a feminine robotic voice announced, **[SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED]**.The flower entire body exploded, as there was only dust left of its existence.

“What the hell was that!?” Cameron exclaimed, as the rest of the group just stood there completely shocked to their core. “Th-That bastard almost blew me to kingdom come!” “So, it’s dead?” asked Shou.

“Oh, as if” As everyone turned around, the small flower hopped from behind one of the tables. “It takes a lot more than an explosion to kill me off.” We all stood around looking at, what appeared to be a copy of the monster. “Let that be a lesson to you all, you mess with the headmaster,” a group of vine like spears jolted from the floor where Undyne was previously standing, “you get punished.”

“That’s a punishment?!” exclaimed Catty, as she and Bratty were both visibly shaken.

“Oh, did I forget to mention the rules!” said MonoHana as he face-palms in annoyance “Th-There’re r-rules?” questioned Alphys. “Well duh,” MonoHana answered, “What would a school trip be without rules.”

“In each of your ‘Electro-ID’s there are a few rules you’ll need to follow for this killing school trip” You turn on my ID, as it displayed your name, and as the flower said; there were, many of the following rules.

 

**_1\. Students and Staff may reside only within the Underground Leaving area is an unacceptable use of time._ **

****

**_2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 6 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._ **

****

**_3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the hotel rooms will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._ **

****

**_4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Underground at your discretion._ **

****

**_5\. Violence against headmaster MonoHana is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras._ **

****

**_6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student/staff member becomes "blackened", and will have the right to leave the Underground unless they are discovered by three witnesses_ **

****

**_7\. Additional school trip regulations may be added if necessary._ **

“Anyways, that’s about it for the presentation, enjoy your new life here” MonoHana disappeared that moment, as we all just dumbstruck as to what happened earlier. “D-Don’t lose hope everyone, I sure we can find a way out without doing something as despicable as murder!” Papyrus announced. “Yeah, I’m with mister pep talk, with all of us together there’s we’ll make it out of here in no time” Muffet agreed

”Yeah he’s got a point,” said Asriel “all for on, and one for all right” “I’ll be going alone” announced Mettaton, as he began slowly rolling off. “You think that’s a good idea?” asked Asgore concerned.

“Only unless someone is willing to believe our dreadful headmaster,” Mettaton replied as he shifted his gaze back to the group. “Oh come now,” Toriel interjected, “why would anyone here believe such an absurd task.”

“Oh not to worry Miss Toriel; I’m absolutely positive the no one in our group would stoop so low,” Mettaton’s gaze then shifted to Alphys, as well has his tone shifted with it. “Right Alphys?” he asked in a tone of malice. “W-What!?” Alphys asked completely shocked by the question. Slowly Mettaton began to roll towards the short lizard, “Earlier, in the ruins, you seemed so disgruntled, damn near hungering for any means necessary to escape,” he stated, “so with this opportunity in mind, what stopping you from planning on how to murder one of us?”  

“…I-I…I’m not-” was all she could utter, be for Undyne interjected, literally stepping in between them, “Whoa there pal, who the hell gave you the right to talk down to her like that!?”

“Out of my narwhal, ” Mettaton demanded.  “The hell’s that supposed to mean!?” questioned Undyne. “In other words, you rarely think of any plan, and go head first into a dangerous situation,” He stated, "If it hadn’t been for Chara’s warning; you’d most likely be nothing more than sushi.”

“Oh, I see, you’re basically asking for a beat down, huh?”

“Guys wait!” Cameron interjected. “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to solve anything.”

“What, you think you’re better than me huh!? Do you know how many wars I’ve been in to protect your little ass”? she asked, in an irritated tone. “N-no that’s not-“

“ **HOW’S ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF!** ” She roared as she punched Cameron with all her might. And as if they were in some cartoon, he nearly flew from where he was standing earlier, unconscious.”  

Hours later, you find yourself in what appears to be a hotel room, though not at all surprising, as you get out of your bed, you look around the room, to see what looks to be a computer on the right of the room, a medium sized television, a surveillance camera, and the usual iron plates.

‘ _A computer?’_ You questioned to yourself. ‘ _Mabey we can use that to...’_ You immediately dismay that thought, as you remember your current situation, “What I am thinking, there’s no way he’d trap us in here and just give us access to the internet.”

You continue to search the room, until, “Hello Cameron?” a familiar voice calls for you. You turn around, only to the Super High School Level Professor, Toriel. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay; I was beginning to get worried, ” said Toriel. “Oh well, thanks, but you really didn’t need to worry,”  

“Oh hush now,” she insisted “as the super high school level professor, I wish to see all my students in tip-top shape”

“Well, apologisedit would be great to hear if we weren't in such life threatening conditions” you commented. Toriel looked away sheepishly for a second before speaking again and placed a paw on your shoulder. “Do not fret my child,” she consoled “for as long as I live; I *will* protect my students”

“Well thanks, Miss Toriel,” said Cameron. Just then, another person enters your room. “Um, hey Cameron” To your disliking, you see there, the super high school warrior, however, she looked a little embarrassed. “Well what do you have to say?” said Toriel. “Sorry for hitting you earlapologized. She begins to rub her head as she looks to the ground with a shameful look on her face “Just that whole thing with that flower blowing up, and this situation in its entirety, you know”

You were a little hesitant to forgive her, but knowing your current predicament, can you really blame her? “Apology accepted,”

“Well then, let’s get to Dining area” Undyne advised “Yeah” Cameron agreed 

As you, Toriel, and Undyne make your way to the dining area, your eyes begin to wander in awe at the sight of the hotel, from its perfectly lit halls, spacious rooms; if it weren’t for this kill or be killed situation, this would be the perfect vacationing spot.

“Ah, ” Toriel sighed, “Quite a glorious hotel, wouldn’t you agree?” “Completely, this place is amazing”

“Completely, this place is amazing” You reply enthusiastically, “I know right,” Undyne commented, “If it weren’t for that fuckin’ flower-“Before she could finish her sentence, however, Toriel abruptly interjected. “Miss Undyne, language!”

“What?” Undyne studded out, with a puzzled look on her face, “Undyne, as educators of our nation’s future generation, we shan’t swear in front of our students!” Toriel exclaimed

“Listen, lady,” Undyne retorted “I understand that you go by the book, teacher’s code and what not, but I hardly think that at a time like, you still act bitchy about every little fucking thing I say. So don’t get yer freaking granny panties in a twist, alright!” Just as Undyne finished her banter, Toriel’s eyes grew a deeper shade of red, as she clenched her fist, showing a nearly visible vein. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that,” she growled. “What, dementia finally get to, I said-“In the span of seconds, Undyne was completely caught off guard, as the super high school level professor grabbed her by the collar, and slammed her against the wall.

“What the-“

“Now listen here you little PUNK,” Toriel growled, as she slammed Undyne against the wall one more, “I’m tryin’ to set an exemplary example for my student, and I would very much appreciate it if you would cease using such foul language if front of him. Do we have an understanding?” Toriel demanded as she looks at Undyne with an all most death like glare. “Y- Yes ma’am” Undyne complied, as a look of complete shock was not only plastered on her face but on Cameron’s as well. _‘Holy hell!’_ You think to yourself.

“Excellent,” Toriel said, as she immediately dropped Undyne “now then, shall we take our leave” With a hop and a skip, Toriel hummed as she made her way down the hall as if nothing happened. “Man,” Cameron spoke, breaking the awkward silence “guess you can’t judge a book by its cover huh?”  

“Sh-shut” she uttered, before quickly looking away “Let’s just go to the dining hall already.”

You both quickly try to catch up to Toriel, who for her large stature, was surprisingly fast on her feet.


	5. The Fight for Survival~(Ab)Normal Life (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group fill in Cameron on what the hotel holds for them. Later on, however, MonoHana uses one of his dirty tricks for the game of despair to start

"Oh hey, you're up!" Catty said excitedly, as both Undyne and Cameron arrive late. "Sorry for the wait everyone," Undyne apologised, "We got a little held up" As she takes her seat next to Asgore,  Cameron begins to snicker to himself loudly as if he'd heard the greatest joke in the world. "What's so funny?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "Oh nothing really," you reply "But I guess you could say we were up by the collar," His snickering grows more into a jolly laughter, causing Undyne to almost jolt out of her seat to pounce Cameron, however, she felt a cold chill run done her spine when she noticed Toriel stare at her with an almost serial killer type expression from across the room. The intimidated glance caused her to immediately place herself in the chair.         

"Anyways" Undyne begins, "Anyone wanna' clue Cam' in on what we found?"         

"Well, it would only seem fair," Asgore comments. "Alright then, who wants to go first?" she asked. Immediately, Papyrus was the first on to speak up "Cameron, whilst investigating this hotel, Sans, Asgore and I found what appeared to be a sort of _metal workshop room_ near the _basement_ ,"He stated. "Yeah, but there's nothing really in there we can use to escape, so...," Asgore replied, looking defeated.  The next to speak was Mettaton, who was sitting at a table not too far away from the rest of the group. "Well then, while I was investigating there seemed to be a _trash room_ of the hotel" he states, "Within there is a large incinerator to the far back. By my calculations, the length from  said incinerator reaches ruffly 30ft across"                  

"Not to mention it's blocked by a seemingly large gate"                 

"Wait, it's thirty feet!?" Asriel questioned bewildered                 

"Quite," Mettaton replies "However, our 'headmaster' was gracious enough to place us on different duties around the building" "If you want, you can all check your school identification cards" At that point, everyone checked their ID's. "I got the workshop" Asgore stated. "I have the nurses office," Toriel also declared                  

"And I have trash duties, go figure, " said catty in an apathetic tone. "So, looks like we won't have to worry about unlocking the gate," Asriel said to himself snickering, while Catty and Bratty just roll their eyes in annoyance   

"Anyway," Shou spoke, "On the topic of the Nurses office, I found it on the 2nd floor of the building."

Well, that's convenient" Cameron commented, "Is that it?"

"Not q-quite" Alphys spoke.  "A-actually, there's a sauna by the entrance of t-the first floor, yet it's blocked off by some caution tape,"

"Huh, that's a little odd, isn't it?"Asgore questioned "Hm, what do you mean?" Asriel asked "I mean, everything else is accessible, but why is that room the one place we can enter"  

"Oh," Alphys interjected "But not to worry, right next to the sauna room is a _vending machine_  , so that's some-" Alphys sentence was then cut off by Doggo, who slammed his fist against the table in anger 

"Goddammit!" he barked"No matter how many times we search this freakin' place, we still can't find a damn exit" 

"Like the flower said, there _is_ one way of escape" Mettaton announced. His screen then depicted what appeared to be generic male and female character, however on of the two had a knife in its hand, and when the person holding the knife stabbed both the girl and the boy, the audio of MonoHana explaining the rules of the game played ' _If you wanna get out of_   _here, your_ gonna _have to send you fellow_ competitors _in a body bag!_ '' Cameron balled his fist as the audio played, remembering those damned words of his.

He the interjected immediately, "Listen Metta, no one here is dumb enough to do something that heinous"

"Okay, one, never call me Metta," he stated "And two, it appears your a little late with your statement" "What do you mean" Cameron asks, "Why look around, it appears that someone has already met their demise" Instantly everyone looked around the room, only to find that... "Dude,with" Asriel with a bit of worry in his voice, "Where's Charlotte?"       

"Right here!" Our worries then soon lifted, as Charlotte entered the room "Oh thank god," Toriel signed "We were beginning to worry"

"Well, don't you all jump to conclusions" she commented  Anyways, I was just checking out the rooms, they seem to be built with soundproof walls"    

"How would you know that?" asked Bratty "Just _lucky_ guessing" she then winks to Cameron, as if he's in on the joke, causing him to fake chuckle. "Uhh so looks like that's about it for what we found," Cameron then directs his attention to the clock, which read [9:30pm]. "Woah," you exclaimed taken aback by such a time state "Was I out for that long" Undyne looks away in embarrassment from her actions earlier. "Hey, he's right, look" Shou then aimed at the clock "Hm, it appears that nightfall is approaching, I believe it's best that we conserve our energy for tomorrow!" stated Papyrus. "Do we really have to spend the night here?' Asriel questioned "Well it's not like we have a choice anyway," Catty obliged

"Right, then off to bed soldiers!" Papyrus shouted, marching off to his room "You gotta love the guys' optimism" said Asriel who also made his way to the hotel rooms. One by one everyone made their way out of the dining area.   

While you lay on, you ponder about your current circumstance ' _Kill or be killed...This whole thing is just...Mabey if I get some sleep, I'll feel better in the morning'_   The lids of your eyes grow heavier, your body begins to go limp as you fall into a dream state.

**[MonoHana Theater]**

You know, I sure do admire the public education system you know,

helping even the most underprivileged kids excel in their educational crusades 

But you know, giving a helping hand doesn't always grant you a 'get out of jail' free card as a teacher. 

Because just like taking an exam, even professors have to show how their teaching affects the student body.

So as God as my witness, I'll make sure my students have the best damn lesson money can buy!

**[End]**

 

 

  **[** **Ding Dong Ding Dong]**

Cameron wakes to the sound of a school bell, his eyes begin to flutter as he pulls himself out of bed, "Good morning everyone," greeted MonoHana in his usual chipper, yet disturbing voice, "It is now six-thirty in the morning, let's greet another fantastical day!" The television then shut itself off as Cameron fully awakened.   

He looks around the room, only to confirm his theory "Well, at least I know this isn't a dream" He quickly washes his face and dons on his favourite tan hoodie jacket over his school uniform.    

As he made his way to the dining area, he caught a glimpse of Papyrus in his room, oddly enough, doing a few sit up's. You just brush it off as him just being the super high school team manager as always, and relay to him that it's almost time for breakfast, "I'll be there in a few minutes," he answers, " right after a few push-ups!" in a quick turn, he immediately begins as he quietly counts to himself. Cameron pays no attention to this and continues on his way.      

In the dining area, you see that half of the group have made their way, the only people missing were Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Mettaton, Shou, and Charlotte. Sitting in one of the tables Muffet asks you, "Hey, where paps? I sorta thought he'd be the first on here'" Cameron answers by saying "He'll be here in a few, he's just doing some push-ups,"  

Just then Papyrus shows up, wearing his usual royal blue tracksuit, "Good morning soldiers!" He greets, as everyone else either simply waved, or replied with a resounding 'hey'.   

"This group needs a hell of a lot better greeting voice," he whispered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen grabbing very few items. By the time seven-thirty rolled around, everyone soon joined at the  table. The group of 15 then began to eat their meals as if it was just a normal day. Most of the talking included the general 'how did you sleep', and 'what's your talent about anyways?'. That is until  Shou brought up some very important information, "Man, I'm sure glad the food in the fridge restocks automatically" the group the paused as  they heard this, "What do you mean?" asked Bratty. "Oh, well apparently, whenever the fridge starts to get a bit empty, it'll restock in an instant the moment you close the door," and how     

"And how do you know that?" sneered Mettaton, "MonoHana told me," he said

"Wait you meet the little dweeb!" exclaimed Asriel "And you didn't tell us this why?" asked Charlotte in an annoyed tone. "Well, I...Uh..." As he stuttered, everyone left the table, either finishing their meals respectively or leaving  in annoyance.    

The day continued, as usual, it can be especially in this situation, whether they were chatting with friends, buying items at the local MonoHana vending machine, or just relaxing reading a magazine of just taking a nap.  

However, that all changed when around noon, at dinner time.   

The room was silent, excluding the murmuring of Alphys breath. As the group sat down and ate they heard what sounded like groaning, that's when they knew that the groaning sound came from MonoHana. "I'm soo bored to tears" he lamented, "It's been two stinkin' days and not a single murder! This is totally bogus!" 

"Yeah and it's gonna stay like that you little weed" Undyne sneered "She's right, there's nothing you can do to go about murdering our friends!" exclaimed Cameron. The area fell silent, as MonoHana began to ponder until he finally thought of something that would later begin this hellish game. "that's it!" he shouted, as he snapped his glove life fingers. "What's it?" Asgore demanded "Everyone please go to your room," he commanded "I have a very _special_ surprise for all of you, [nyuk nyuk nyuk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1m4iBKz5YQ)" 

A little hesitant, they  do as told and went to their rooms'. On your bed, was an envelope and an audio device. You first pick up the envelope and open it, inside contained two pictures: one of your mother, father and youngest brothers, sitting on the couch with gleaming smiles of hope. However, this was all nothing but fraudulent optimism, as the next picture depicted a distorted and ripped couched, caked in what looked like blood. ' _W-What the fuck is this!'_ The buzzing sound of the audio device and the words 'play me' flashed on the screen.  

You quickly pick it up, only to the voice of MonoHana say "Cameron Vega, the Super High School level Luckster, such a lucky boy to attend Serenity Academy, but like all thing everything comes with a price."

said MonoHana "Where has his family gone, why is his house destroyed, and , will happen this shining glimmer of hope next?" He paused as he slowly whispered, "Found out after graduation" You throw the device to the wall as your shaken to your core by that you've heard. ' _I-I have to get out of here, I have to find out!'_ You jolt for the door, and as you exit your room your ears are met with Toriel's anguished screams as she dropped to her knees crying hysterically.  

As you look around, everyone's faces either had a look of terror, of a look of despair.  

Asgore quickly rushes over to Toriel's side to comfort her, asking her, "Tori, what's wrong!?" Through the tears, she finally replied, "T-The children are all dead!" As she continues to sob, two pictures drop to the ground, one of Toriel with her students and the other of all of her students either hanging on the school's playground equipment or laying on the ground disembowelled."Now now, let's calm down everyone, I'm sure there's a way to talk this out," Papyrus said as he tried to calm everyone down. "Oh, right" Asriel doubted"You're only saying that to lower our guard, and then you can strike right?" "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT" he refuted  

"Well now," MonoHana's voice appeared on the intercom "Seems you guy's finally got the gist of how things work around here"

"Oh, and before I forget, I've also left a giant surprise  in room 117!" Overwhelmed by our fear and curiosity, we all race over to the room, it was unlocked. When we opened it, inside was a flame type monster wearing a suit, gagged and tied, laying on the bed.   

Papyrus quickly rushed to his aid and un-gaged him "Thank god you found me" he said as Sans, untied his hands. "Who are you people?" the fire monster asked, his voice a bit weary. "We could say the same thing," Doggo quickly replied "Well, my name is Grillby, the Super High School Level Bartender," he stated "I...I just woke up here, after my..." He paused for a second before rushing out of the room in a state of panic, "My...My Daughter, where is she!" The intercom powered on once again, "What, you're still on about that? Jeez, if I told them once I've told you a thousand times, **she's dead!** " As those words sunk in, Grillby balled his fist as he let out a soul crushing scream that echoed throughout the hallways. 

"Now that all this touchy feely bull crap is over, It's time for the real killing game to begin!" MonoHana announced. "Mono e mono, friend aginst friend"

Everyone , with the exclusion of Toriel, who was balling on the floor holding herself, the world around them slowed down immensely. However, the only person unaffected by all this was, Charlotte, who began walking towards the speaker asking, "What's the point in all this" "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Well isn't is obvious," he replied 

" **...My motive for this is your**   **d** **espair!** "

**_Survivors: 16_ **

 


	6. The Fight for Survival~(Ab)Normal Life (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd and final day of the normal school life, as things take a bit of a deadly turn!

**[Cameron POV]**

_'Sigh, what's the point in sleeping? Every time I close my eyes, all I can about is my family. Not to mention, all of Toriel's students'._ I ponder to myself, as each moment of time continues to slip away. "...My family, whatever that bastard did to my family... I'll make them pay **immensely**!" Time, in this hellhole, time is just an indescribable type of hell.  

After a while, I began to feel quite, peckish and decided that maybe some snack would get my mind off of this whole thing,     

As I made my way to the vending machine, a familiar presence stood in my path, that 'damned flower'. "Yo CamCam, what're the happenings' my dawg!" He greeted as if nothing had happened.

"Get the hell out of my sight" I answer with pure hatred in my voice.

"Aww, what's wrong," he said in a mocking baby voice "Is little baby Cameron sad because he doesn't know what happened to his family?" I wanted to teach that little monster a lesson right there and then, but after I saw what he was going to do with Undyne as "Punishment" I tried my best to keep my composure

"Hmph, I don't have time to deal with you or your credulous bullshit," I reply "I'm going to get a snack, and by the time I come back, I don't want to see you or even hear your damned voice!"  

"My my looks like someone didn't get enough sleep" Of course not, how could I after... That! "But you know Vega, you don't have to be here" 

"What are you trying to say?" I ask

"Good, grief" he exclaimed, "I don't like to repeat myself very much, but just for you, I'll say it again, if you want to leave so badly, all you have to do, is kill someone and-" I cut him off immediately before he could say anything else,

"Now listen here you little-"  

"No matter, what you say of doing to us, there's  nothing that could push us that far to kill our friends!" I recognize that voice, it was Alphys, approaching me and MonoHana

"Huh, since when did a weeaboo like you grow a spine?" scoffed MonoHana

"E-ever since this stupid "game" started!" she exclaimed "Me, Cameron, and everyone else, we're not going to be some ponds for this bullshit!" By this point, a vein appeared on Alphys's forehead ' _She seems, angrier than ever'_

Slowly, MonoHana backed up, as a look of fake fear was plastered across his face _"_ Whoa their tubs, calm yourself down", she had literally, and fugitively backed him into a wall. "Shut up you-you..." she paused midsentence contemplating on a better comeback. How long is she seriously going to just stand there? After what felt like an eternity she came up with the "best" insult she could think of...     

"Half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder!"  Well, if there's one thing that MonoHana and I had, it was the fact that deep inside us was a deep cringe from that line, ' _Seriously, a Star Wars line?'_ MonoHana returned to his usual composer after she uttered those words, and began to walk off back to, I guess, to his headquarters, "Alright fine!" He turned only his head around, as his entire body also turned in a clockwise motion, "I'll leave ya be only because

"Alright fine!" He turned only his head around, as his entire body also turned in a clockwise motion, "I'll leave ya be only because dorkzilla over here completely drenched me in her saliva!" he took off his bowtie and ringed it out as an over exaggerated amount of saliva oozed "Welp, I'll see you guys in the morning, ta ta" And with that. he disappeared

' _Hm, I'm, not really sure what to say ?'_   "Um, thanks" She walks towards me and hands me a small container of mixed nuts "N-no problem, want some?"   

After a few minutes went by we sat down by the vending machine and talked for a bit. After a while, we began talking about what we saw in our pictures. I went first. "That sounds' horrible!" I relayed to her what I saw in mine, the mental image of not only my mother and father but my youngest brothers, all...missing. "So Alphys, I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but, what was in your's?" She took a deep breath and told me in great detail what happened. Apparently, her entire lab was trashed and was not just talking broken bottles or a few spilled chemicals, I mean large machines, various large biological projects, and experiments burned to the ground. And all of her Co-workers and employees were killed the same way as Toriel's students, gutted and hanged. "I had the same expression too," She noticed how my mouth was completely open. "But you know what" she continued, "I don't care what that stupid flower does to us, I'll never give up hope! That's for sure!"

"That sounds' horrible!" I relayed to her what I saw in mine, the mental image of not only my mother and father but my youngest brothers, all...missing. "So Alphys, I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but, what was in your's?" She took a deep breath and told me in great detail what happened. Apparently, her entire lab was trashed and was not just talking broken bottles or a few spilled chemicals, I mean large machines, various large biological projects, and experiments burned to the ground. And all of her Co-workers and employees were killed the same way as Toriel's students, gutted and hanged. "I had the same expression too," She noticed how my mouth was completely open. "But you know what" she continued, "I don't care what that stupid flower does to us, I'll never give up hope! That's for sure!"

"So Alphys, I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but, what was in your's?" She took a deep breath and told me in great detail what happened. Apparently, her entire lab was trashed and was not just talking broken bottles or a few spilled chemicals, I mean large machines, various large biological projects, and experiments burned to the ground. And all of her Co-workers and employees were killed the same way as Toriel's students, gutted and hanged. "I had the same expression too," She noticed how my mouth was completely open. "But you know what" she continued, "I don't care what that stupid flower does to us, I'll never give up hope! That's for sure!"

"I had the same expression too," She noticed how my mouth was completely open. "But you know what" she continued, "I don't care what that stupid flower does to us, I'll never give up hope! That's for sure!"

' _Yeah, she's right, no matter what they throw at us, there's no way we'd go all out and actually murder our friends!"_

"Whoa!" unexpectedly, Alphys's wrapped her arms around me in an embracing hug, I don't know why, but I feel like I needed this at some point, in response, I patted her head "Thank you, Cameron," We then separated from each other, and made our way back to our rooms.

 _'I feel like, I can finally sleep'_ The room began to darken, as another night passes.

* * *

  **[MonoHana Theater]**

If there's one thing I can't stand its when people don't listen to reason!

Sometimes you try and give them the benefit of the doubt, but everyone has a breaking point

especially the most innocent of people can lose their cool

and every small dog packs a painful bite!

* * *

**[Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong]**

 Another day has arrived as the morning announcements ring throughout the building. Even after yesterday, everyone seemed relaxed. As you make your way to gather your breakfast, you overheard a conversation between both Toriel and Asgore, apparently, she was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of banging, she claims that it was someone's attempt in murdering her. Luckily it seemed the mysterious killer became "quite bored" as she puts it, and left leaving a note saying, 'The moment night time strikes, you have better watch your back'. It's obvious she's a bit shaken and asked Asgore if they could switch rooms for the night. Before he could answer, however, they turn to see you eavesdropping, as a lame excuse you say that there was a big spider in the hallway, only for Muffet to reply with an offended grunt and continuing on her way. They both roll their eyes make they're way out of the kitchen to continue to talk. Luckily it seemed the mysterious killer became "quite bored" as she puts it, and left leaving a note saying, 'The moment night time strikes, you have better watch your back'. It's obvious she's a bit shaken and asked Asgore if they could switch rooms for the night.

Before he could answer, however, they turn to see you eavesdropping, as a lame excuse you say that there was a big spider in the hallway, only for Muffet to reply with an annoyed huff and continuing on her way. They both roll their eyes make they're way out of the kitchen to continue to talk.         

A sense of both suspicion and guilt washes over you as you begin to ponder about their conversation, _'If Toriel was being targeted, how come she didn't tell any of us?'_ "Lost in thought again?" You turn to see Charlotte now sporting a neon pink coloured backpack "Oh, nothing much," you reply, "Um if you don't mind me asking," you walk slightly closer to her, "What's your talent anyways" she sighs setting her plate into the kitchen sink, "If you really must know, I'm the Super High Shcool Level Horror author " she declared. You scoff a bit at her claim "You, a horror author?"

"Lost in thought again?" You turn to see Charlotte now sporting a neon pink coloured backpack "Oh, nothing much," you reply, "Um if you don't mind me asking," you walk slightly closer to her, "What's your talent anyways" she sighs setting her plate into the kitchen sink, "If you really must know, I'm the Super High Shcool Level Horror author " she declared. You scoff a bit at her claim "You, a horror author?"

"Oh, nothing much," you reply, "Um if you don't mind me asking," you walk slightly closer to her, "What's your talent anyways" she sighs setting her plate into the kitchen sink. "If you really must know, I'm the Super High Shcool Level Horror author " she declared. You scoff a bit at her claim "You, a horror author?"

"If you really must know, I'm the Super High Shcool Level Horror author " she declared. You scoff a bit at her claim. "You, a horror author?"

"You, a horror author?"

"What, you don't believe me?" she asks "Well, I'll be honest" You point to her bag "Most horror authors I know about, don't carry pink bags" With a somewhat look of grimace on her face she walks out of the kitchen, only to say one last thing before she left, "You know Cameron, even the plainest piece of paper has the darkest stain of ink" with that statement, she left. 

"Well, I'll be honest" You point to her bag "Most horror authors I know about, don't carry pink bags" With a somewhat look of grimace on her face she walks out of the kitchen, only to say one last thing before she left, "You know Cameron, even the plainest piece of paper has the darkest stain of ink" with that statement, she left. 

The day continues on as you nonchalantly walk through the hallways of the hotel and in the distance you see Alphy's holding a note, you wave to her, "O-Oh, hey Cameron, listen I can't talk right now but maybe later" "Why what's wrong?" you asked concerned. She simply ignores you and continues on her way ' _I wonder what's wrong with her?'_  You thought. _'Well, I guess I can just talk to her tomorrow, besides it's not like we'll never see_ each other _again.'_

A few more hours go by as you're informed by Sans that it's time for dinner. As you, both walk to make your way to the dining area you notice something on the wall that you hadn't seen before. "What this about?" You asked. Sans informs you that during one of the meetings that a **new guarding position** , just in case anything crazy happened," You then ask him why he wasn't told about this "Well actually, Asriel, Catty, Bratty, Muffet and Charlotte, weren't informed either, mainly because Toriel wanted only a "teachers" only meeting" 

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense" You continue to walk as you reach the dining area "So what's on the menu for tonight?" 

"Just in time Sans," said Papyrus, as he carried an enormous steaming pot, "We are having beef stew!" Everyone's eyes in the room suddenly lit up as they heard those two words. "Wow Papyrus, I didn't know you could cook!" exclaimed Undyne, as she grabbed a bowl, "Well, I had a little help from Toriel"      

"Oh come now, we both did an exemplary job," she said sheepishly "Now then," she lifts the lid of the pot "Dig in everyone!" Almost like a swarm, everyone began to gorge on the meal 'Whoa, I gotta say, this stuff is insanely sweet" You continue to eat your meal as sounds of lip smacking can be heard. A few minutes go by as Undyne, Sans, and Doggo began their second helping. You hear a low grumbling sound followed by  a few groaning noises 'what in the world is that.' You look to your right to see Asgore holding his stomach with a pained look on his face. "Hey Asgore, you alright?" "Oh don't worry, I'm just-" another loud grumble could be heard as he shot up out of his chair and ran for the exit of the dining area. Out of my way!" he yelled leaving with out a trace without a trace. "Well that was, certainly something" Alphys commented.

 

**[Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong]**

**Ahem, everyone, it is now ten o'clock, please exit the dining area, nighttime will begin momentarily, and the kitchen will be closed off until morning. Have a safe night!**     

"Welp, I guess we should head off then, see you guys tomorrow!" Slowly, everyone made their way out of the dining area "I hope Asgore is okay" said Toriel with a look of worry on her face "I'm sure he's fine," you said consoling her "The looks tough as nails" she giggles as she also made her way out of the area, "Right, well then, see you tomorrow" With a smile on her face she left.           

You return to your room with a look of both worry and confusion 'I don't get it, how come Asgore was only one who felt sick, yet everyone else seemed fine' The thought slowly fades away, as your eyes begin to droop. 'Maybe we'll find out tomorrow'.

* * *

            _'Ah, another day.'_ You get out of bed and do your usual morning routines. Today felt great, almost as if the world slowly returned to normality. "Hey there Cameron!" greeted Shou. You see the rest of the "early birds" consisting of Papyrus, Toriel, Shou, Muffet, Doggo, and Undyne. Then a few minutes later Asriel, Sans, Catty, and, Bratty showed up, "Yo, Doggo where were you," asked Asriel "I thought you were gonna wake me up?"

"I tried but, damn are you a heavy sleeper" He took a sip of his coffee as Asriel sat down. An hour passed, as both Grillby, Charlotte, and Asgore later came in.   "Weird," said Catty, "I thought you were the type of guys to get up early" "Well, I had a bit of trouble trying to sleep," said Grillby as he took his seat next to Toriel. "Asgore," The goat monster looked over to see toriel with a look of worry in her eyes "Are you talking about last night?" he asked "Don't worry, I feel fine" Toriel sighed in relief "Thank goodness,"  

"Welp, I guess I should open shop, see you guys in a bit."

"Wait," Toriel said, as she got up from her seat "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not necessarily," He replied "It's weird, I woke this morning and yet, I'm not that famished" He brushed off the thought and continued his way to the basement. By this point, almost everyone had gathered in the dining area. all but two people. "Hold on a second," Papyrus scanned the room right to left as he noticed the two empty seats, "Where is Metteaton and Dr. Alphys?" Everyone surrounding the table had the same look of confusion as they realized the same thing. "Worry not, I have arrived"  the group turned only to see Mettaton enter the area. Papyrus's face changed to one of irritation, as he walked up to the robotic actor "Mr. Mettaton, what is your excuse for being this late!" he demanded "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, I just forgot to change the time on my alarm clock" 

"Your alarm clock?" You asked "Oh yes, you see my hardware there is this little alarm system that based on the set time will immediately wake me up." he explained

"Well, that explains on missing person" Sans commented, "But where's Al?" 

"Oh I'm sure she's-" Before toriel could finish her sentence, a deafening scream could be heard, even from the bowels of the hotel "What the hell was that!?" Undyne yelled as she shot out of her seat and rushed out of the dining area. "That sounded like Asgore! Quick everyone, to the basement!" On command, the entire group ran towards the basement.

* * *

  **[In the Basment]**

When the group made to the basement, all they saw was an emotionless Undyne and Asgore collapsed on the ground murmuring to himself, "Sh-she's... in... there" he pointed to the entrance of the metal workshop. Everyone with the exclusion of Undyne and Asgore ran into the room. What they saw truly made the world around them crumble the faint smell of metal and blood made even the most strong willed shrivel up. The sound of a school bell could be heard, as well for the following announcement 

**{A body's been discovered! After a short period of investigation, a class trial will begin!]**

As those words loomed over them the only thing they could think of was _'Why, why her!'_ They all looked down once again, to see the body of the Super High School Level Scientist, Alphys

This ladies and gentlemen is the beginning battle between hope and despair!

 

**Survivors: 15**

**Dead: Alphys (SHSL Scientist)**  


	7. The Fight for Survival~Abnormal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life begins for Cameron, one of suspicion, judgement, and betrayal...

The group stood for what seemed like hours. They looked to see the reptilian creature, devoid of life as the top of her head was completely covered in blood, with little bits of tissue matter showing. "Why" gasped Muffet, as hot tears dripped from her eyes. "I know why..." growled Undyne as she exited the workshop, her fist trembling and her face grown a shade of red. "That son of a bitch plant," Her fist collided with the wall, as a small bit of blood slowly seeped down from the spot. "You rang!" In a comedic fashion, he slid into the entryway of the workshop, laying on his side with his head resting on his hand. "So, you actually had the nerve to show up" Sans glared at the small plant creature "What," gushed MonoHana as he entered the room "You'd think I'd miss something like this!"     

"I know why..." growled Undyne as she exited the workshop, her fist trembling and her face grown a shade of red. "That son of a bitch plant," Her fist collided with the wall, as a small bit of blood slowly seeped down from the spot. "You rang!" In a comedic fashion, he slid into the entryway of the workshop, laying on his side with his head resting on his hand. "So, you actually had the nerve to show up" Sans glared at the small plant creature "What," gushed MonoHana as he entered the room "You'd think I'd miss something like this!"     

"You rang!" In a comedic fashion, he slid into the entryway of the workshop, laying on his side with his head resting on his hand. "So, you actually had the nerve to show up" Sans glared at the small plant creature "What," gushed MonoHana as he entered the room "You'd think I'd miss something like this!"     

"So, you actually had the nerve to show up" Sans glared at the small plant creature "What," gushed MonoHana as he entered the room "You'd think I'd miss something like this!"     

He walked closer to Alphys corpses, inspecting the body, "Damn," He turned a full one-hundred and eighty degrees around back to face the group, "Looks like the weeaboo bite the dust, huh."

Cameron walked up to the plant creature, as his face wore a look of annoyance. "Why do you sound so surprised?"      

"Hm?" MonoHana responded. "You're obviously the killer," MonoHana paused for a while, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny!" spat Cameron, as he balled his fist. On the floor rolling around, MonoHana responded, "Oh man, that's a riot, you guys legitimately think I did it?" "Why wouldn't we?" retorted Cameron, as everyone else quickly agreed.

"You're obviously the killer," MonoHana paused for a while, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny!" spat Cameron, as he balled his fist. On the floor rolling around, MonoHana responded, "Oh man, that's a riot, you guys legitimately think I did it?" "Why wouldn't we?" retorted Cameron, as everyone else quickly agreed.

MonoHana paused for a while, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny!" spat Cameron, as he balled his fist. On the floor rolling around, MonoHana responded, "Oh man, that's a riot, you guys legitimately think I did it?" "Why wouldn't we?" retorted Cameron, as everyone else quickly agreed.

"Oh man, that's a riot, you guys legitimately think I did it?" "Why wouldn't we?" retorted Cameron, as everyone else quickly agreed.

"Why wouldn't we?" retorted Cameron, as everyone else quickly agreed. MonoHana then pulled himself from the floor and began to dust himself off, "Sorry to burst your bubble but," he quickly changed his outfit to one reminiscent of a famous pop star "I'm not the one" he refuted in a melodious voice.           

"Sorry to burst your bubble but," he quickly changed his outfit to one reminiscent of a famous pop star "I'm not the one" he refuted in a melodious voice.           

"What do you mean?" asked Charolett "In other words," He quickly took off the get-up and returned to his usual clothing. "One of you bastards actually had the gull and murdered her" The room fell silent as that sentence left his mouth. The idea that one of them actually killed their friend, 'that, can't be true right'? "Before we get off track" Mettaton began "What was about that whole class trial saying?"

MonoHana, pondered before facepalming, muttering "shit" under his breath. "How can I forget!" exclaimed, "Forget what?" questioned Shou,"             

Behind MonoHana, a large projector appeared, and on the said projector, it shows six people, three of the girls and the other three boys. Each one of them standing in some sort of roundtable. "After a body is discovered, you will be given some time to investigate the murder, once  you've gotten all of your clues, a class trial will ensure"  

"During a class trial, everyone will present their evidence they've gathered from the investigation to finger the culprit," The picture then cuts to display the six people arguing with one another, "Once the class trial is done, you will all be given a voting mechanism, where you can vote for who you think did it," Once again, the picture cuts to show a rectangular device displaying each of the group members face and name,"If you vote for the right culprit, then only they will be punished," the picture then showed one of the people being dragged off by MonoHana, "But, if you choose incorrectly, then everyone but the culprit will be punished, and that person will win the right to leave the underground"   

Mettaton then asked the plant monster, "What do you mean by, punishment?" MonoHana turned to him, with a slightly bigger smile, "I'm glad you asked, the punishment, in this case, is," in mid-sentence, his right eye glowed a dark red, " E x c e c u t i o n" Around the room sounds of horrified gasps and looks of absolute terror quickly began to fill the room "What do you mean by execution!?" Asriel exclaimed"Are you slow or something," jeered MonoHana "Execution, means execution!" The room grew silent once more, no one wanted to believe this. The death of their comrade, the suspicion that one of their own could have committed such an atrocity, and the idea that they would lose yet another member. 'This can't be real' Cameron thought 'if this is some nightmare, for the love of God will someone wake me up!'"Welp, that about does for the explanation, have a great investigation!" And just like before, he disappeared. "So," Asgore began "What do we do?"   

"Well, it's pretty much self-explanatory," Mettaton replied, "We must uncover the truth behind this murder." Sounds of echoing footsteps could be heard approaching the doorway of the workshop, the cast turned, only to see a slightly calmed Undyne, "As much as I hate to say it, he's right" Undyne entered the room with a strong look of angst on her face. "If we don't find out, how the hell can we forgive ourselves if we don't avenge her death..." No one in the room showed a sign of objection.

Alright then," began Sans, "Guess we should get investigating-"his sentence was cut off, as Toriel began to display her own information "Not to worry everyone," she began pulling out a letter, written in cursive, "I already know the true killers' identity,"

"You serious!?"  Asriel exclaimed, "Why yes," she confirmed "The true culprit in this case," she paused mid-sentence, only to point towards Asgore. "Is Asgore himself," Everyone, even Cameron, turned toward Asgore, as his face paled, his eyes full of terror. "W-What the hell are you talking about Tori!" Asgore exclaimed "Don't 'Tori' me _Asgore_ "she replied, with heavy scorn in her voice. He was left speechless; he tried to calm himself with what little composure he had, and said, "But, Tori" he pleaded"I...I thought we were friends...Why are you accusing me!?" By this point, she had turned his back to him. In a cold tone of voice, she replied "I'm sorry Asgore," she spat, as she looked over her shoulder to Asgore "But I don't befriend _murderers,"_

With those last words, Asgore fell to his knees, with a look of complete betrayal "Well come on now everyone" commanded Toriel "I feel it would be better explained once we investigate" As she left, everyone, besides Cameron and Charlotte, slowly began to walk out of the workshop. Asgore tried to gain their attention, some way to convince them, but all fell upon deaf ears. "What am I going to do!" he whined. Behind him, he felt a tap on his shoulder, only to see both Cameron and Charlotte. "Look Asgore," Cameron began, even though we have little proof, in all honesty, I don't think you're the culprit" Charlotte nodded in agreement, "And, we'd be happy to help you investigate, what do you say?" A slight glimmer in Asgore's face, a sort of look of hope, he got back up to his feet, literally locking Cameron and her in a bear hug, repeating the words "Thank you". Just as he released his grip, MonoHana appeared once again, "Oh, almost forgot to tell you, in your Electro ID's there's a case report  of the murder," he informed "Consider this kind of present from me to you"

"Wow, how thoughtful of you" Charlotte commented in a sarcastic tone "Yep aren't I a sweetheart" he disappeared once again. 'I Guess I'd better check the report' Cameron thought to himself.

**[Investigate]**

'Let's check the MonoHana file' Cameron opened the ElectroID, which later displayed the case file

 

The victim was **Alphys.** Her cause of death was due to **blunt force with a dull object**.  "Well that's pretty obvious," Asgore commented, without notice, Charlotte approached Alphys's corpse slowly, "While that is true," she began "There's more to it than you think" Both Asgore and Cameron turned her, only to notice speckles of blood on her fingers, "The hell!" exclaimed Asgore, who looked almost as if he was about to faint. "There appear to be multiple head wounds, " she explained "So we can easily rule out the sledgehammer and iron weight in the pantry" the two nodded quickly, 'I'll just take her word for it' Cameron thought 'I'm not much in a mood to look at anyone's brain tissue'       

**MonoHana File #1 added to Truth Bullets**

**MonoHana File #1 updated on Truth Bullets**

 Asgore looked around the room as a way to avoid the corpse. In his look about he found what appeared to be some mysterious numbers and letters, "Hey guys, check this out" both Cameron and Charlotte walked towards Asgore's findings to see the strange message. " _7-3-1-J-0-Plus sign"_  The group pondered on this message, mostly Asgore who's face was completely befuddled by this, "What do you think it means?" asked Cameron "Well whatever it is," Charlotte began "This could be important evidence during the class trial"

 **Strange Message added to Truth**   **Bullets**

"Do we really have to do this stupid class trial thing?" Asgore droned "Well unless you want us all to die then I suggest we must" The group of three left the room, collecting all the evidence they could. As they made their way out, Cameron noticed both Doggo and Undyne guarding the doorway, "What are guys doing?" asked Cameron "Well while you guys were gone, Paps set up some positions for everyone and put Doggo and I on guard duty, so that way the killer can't get rid of any evidence"

"Speaking of  which," Doggo added, turning to Asgore "The hell do you think _you're_ doing here?"  Asgore flustered his words in trying to defend himself; only causing greater suspicion to loom over him. "How many time do I have to tell you, I'm being freaking framed! You've got to believe me," The anthropomorphic dog crossed his arms, glaring the goat "Well, whatever," he sighed "Even if we didn't think your the killer, No ones allowed to enter" Asgore, in the best way possible, began to question Doggo; which only led to heavy worded banter between the two. As that continued on in the background, Cameron walked towards Undyne to question her. "So Undyne, do you know anything that can help us with this case?" A slight look of guilt crept upon the aquatic women "Well, I know one thing" she claimed, "But you can't get mad alright?". He complied.      

She began detailing her account, admitting that the night prior to the murder, she gave Alphys a kitchen knife for self-defense reasons, "First day here, the poor girl look scared out of her mind, what was I supposed to do?" Charlotte stepped into the discussion"So what you're telling us is that in her bag contains a kitchen knife" "Yeah," she acknowledged  "Oh no reason," she affirmed "I just thought you should know that there's just a bit of blood on the weapon in question" Undyne eyes widen in shock, "The hell you trying to say!" she demanded "Nothing really, just needed some evidence is all,"            

"Wait," Asgore interrupted "How the hell do you know something like that?" she replied simply with "I checked her bag while you guys were looking away" both Asgore and Cameron groaned at this answer. ' _Would 've been nice to know a few minutes ago!'_

**Undyne's Account added to Truth Bullets**

**Bloody Knife added to Truth Bullets**

"Well then," Charlotte began "Let us continue" The three continued on for their evidence; entering the elevator to return to the fist floor of the hotel.  

As the door opened, they noticed Papyrus and Toriel inspecting the dining area; curious, they approached the two "Ah, Mr. Vega" Papyrus announced. While Papyrus was somewhat elated to see the three, Toriel however, shut the door behind her slightly startling the others, "I apologize for my sudden action," she professed, grabbing Papyrus by his wrist joint quite firmly. "But I believe that we should keep valuable pieces of evidence away from the main suspect." She placed her eyes onto Asgore; giving him a cold stare. "Besides, we have other things that Mr. Papyrus and I must investigate right?" In great haste the two left, leaving the door of the kitchen, "Ladies first" Cameron chuckled, moving aside for Charlotte. Before entering the kitchen, Charlotte noticed a list of names clipped on the door. Each name displayed some of the sixteen who signed up for cooking duty, which included:           

 **Toriel** , written in cursive, and with the "I" dotted with a heart 

** Papyrus **

** Sans **

** Muffet **

** Asgore **

** Alphys **

Charlotte pondered about one person's specific name "Be sure to take good note of these" she directed"These could come in handy for the class trial"

**Cooking list added to Truth Bullets**

"Anyways," Asgore began "We should probably get going inside," As they entered the kitchen, Charlotte immediately began searching, commanding Asgore to look in the closet while Cameron looked in on of the cupboards. In the cupboard, Cameron finds one of two things: one bottle of laxatives, and another bottle of sleeping tablets 'I'm not sure if this pertains to Alphys murder, but this could be important'

**Laxatives & Sleeping Tablets added to Truth Bullets**

"Yo guys, check this out" the two looked towards the goat; as he held a bloodied washing cloth. "Do you think this has something to do with that bloody knife you found Charlotte?" he asked. "Perhaps," she pondered closely inspecting the cloth. Cameron then explains his findings, "Wait, Laxatives and sleeping tablets?" Asgore questioned. "Yeah," he confirmed, "Why?" slightly embarrassed, Asgore went on about last nights oddity,"Makes sense now that I think about it,"   

"But why would someone do that?" Asgore wondered, 'In all directions, seems that person who poisoned Asgore's food is in the same bracket as our killer'

**Asgore's Account added to Truth Bullets**

The sound of a school bell rang throughout the hotel; with MonoHana's face appearing on one of the televisions screens in the Dining area "Alright, so I'm getting pretty bored here, so investigation time over!" MonoHana exclaimed; sounds of rusty elevator gates opening could be heard near the Dining area, as everyone slowly began to enter the elevator. "Are you guys ready?" asked Cameron, slightly nervous by the upcoming ordeal. They both nod, as the three walked to the elevator. The moment they entered, however, all were met with curious stares. Most of them being directed to the goat monster. "So," began Toriel "You have finally come to meet your maker?"       

"Now now Miss Toriel" Shou objected "We don't truly know if he's the killer" Toriel sighed, directing her attention away from Asgore. With the elevator descending, Cameron thought over the past few events. 'A friend of mine, killed by one of us. If we fail to find out... were all dead meat!' The elevator doors opened, revealing the trial room. Its walls containing the same texture as the Ruins structure, with torches attached to the walls; the flooring displayed black and white patterned tiles. The seats in the middle of the room were sixteen seats, with one of them containing the portrait of Alphys face, with a large red 'X' on it. "So you guys finally made it eh," The group looked straight at the plant monster, who sat in a sort of judge chair "Like we had a choice!" exclaimed Asriel. "Well then, everyone, take your seats" he directed "They should have your name have on it." Taking their seating places, the tension in the room rose. 'This is it' Cameron thought to himself  'The beginning of...'

'A deadly fate'

'A deadly suspicion'

'A deadly judgment'

'A deadly betrayal' 

'And a deadly...'

**'Class Trial!'**


End file.
